


Bliss

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Rimming, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not what Teddy asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"That was..." James sighed blissfully unable to find a word to encompass all that it was. He pressed closer to Teddy who's skin was still as heated and damp as his own. 

"Yeah," Teddy said in agreement snaking a hand beneath James's head pulling him closer. 

James tried again, "It was –"

"Completely unexpected." 

"Wait. What?" James said hoping he didn't hear Teddy correctly. 

"I know. It sounds completely daft. Anal sex can't be _completely_ unexpected. It's...we hadn't talked about it." 

James pulled away from Teddy sitting up and glaring down at Teddy. "You said 'fuck my arse'. That's talking about it." 

Teddy rolled his lower lip out in a pout and wrinkled his brow in thought. "Did I? I clearly said, 'lick my arse' not 'fuck it'." 

"What the hell? No you didn't. And it doesn't fucking matter, you didn't exactly stop me." James flung himself down on the bed, arms wrapped around his chest and no longer touching any part of Teddy. 

"You're ridiculous," Teddy said, his tone light and casual, as he rolled towards James. He slid his hand up the side of James's chest trying to open his arms. 

"Did you enjoy it?" James demanded. 

Teddy's eyes flicked down to the foot of the bed to the now spotless spot where he had come not once but twice. "Loads," Teddy assured James with a grin. 

James let Teddy gently pull his arms open. He slowly ran a hand across James's chest to one nipple which he began to tease. Teddy knew that drove James mad, his hair stood on end and his cock was already beginning to take interest. James shoved Teddy's hand away and rolled swiftly on top of Teddy, kissing him hard. "Lets fix it then," he said pulling his mouth away and sliding down Teddy's body. 

James kicked the duvet away settling himself between Teddy's already spread leg. "Eager?" James asked with a laugh. 

"Do it now, Jamie," Teddy practically whined as he tilted his hips to James. 

James ignored Teddy's cock, something he'd never done as it was absolutely perfect. What he wanted was lower though, he felt his mouth water as he looked at the delicate skin of Teddy's entrance. James had loved sliding his dick into it, the way it wrapped tightly around him and Teddy's moans as he thrust back sharply taking ever inch of James. 

James felt his heart beat quicken as he pushed Teddy's cheeks further part wanting more than his tongue on Teddy's arse, he wanted Teddy on his face. 

James pressed his tongue wide and flat taking a long slow pass across Teddy's entrance. Teddy moaned and tried to push against James but James pulled up slightly. 

"What is it?" Teddy asked blinking down at James. 

"Your arse tastes a little like come," James replied not put off by it in the slightest. 

Teddy reached down combing his fingers through James's hair settling his hand on the back of James's head, pushing it as he said, "Lick your come out of my arse." 

James kissed Teddy's hole, swirling his tongue around loving the taste of Teddy's arse with his come. Teddy cried out all ready and James felt he'd hardly even started. He licked him more intently; sucking and pushing his tongue through the recently used entrance. It was so soft James could easily have him again if he wanted but James continued to eat him; Teddy's cries and cursing urging him on. 

Suddenly it felt as if the world was this one spot. James eating Teddy with reckless enthusiasm his mouth, chin and cheeks all saturated with his effort. It was so wet and hot James felt starved for it, needed to have his fill _now_. 

"Fuck, Jamie, please I need to come," Teddy panted above him. 

James flicked his eyes up watching Teddy wrap his hand around his cock and stroke it quickly. James put a hand to stop him. James pulled his mouth away, even though he thought he might die by doing so, and said, "Not yet." 

He grabbed the back of Teddy's legs and effortlessly rolled him over. He pushed his chest to Teddy's back, their skin heated and sweaty once more. "Fuck yourself into the mattress,"James said, his voice husky, before sliding down between Teddy's legs again and spreading Teddy's firm, round cheeks with his thumbs. 

His mouth was on Teddy again licking him with abandon. Teddy thrust back into his mouth over and over as fucked the bed as hard as he would fuck James's mouth. 

James pushed his tongue in, desperate for more and Teddy stilled crying out. His entire body shaking as he came in a great rush. 

"Fuck," James said, his breath short but took another small pass around Teddy's hole. He licked Teddy again, delicately, not wanting it to be over. 

"God, stop," Teddy said. "It's so much. You're make my entire body feel like it's one fire." 

"I don't see that as a reason to stop," James said and licked Teddy again.

Teddy looked back over his shoulder at James raising a brow, "I think it's your turn now." 

"Is it?" James said unable to not smirk at such a moment. 

Teddy rolled over and reached for James. "Lie down in my come, Jamie. I'm going to lick it off of you." 

Unable to resist anything Teddy wanted James fell blissfully to the bed.


End file.
